


F1 Team priciples and their daily chaotic lifes

by imaginaryfangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfangirl/pseuds/imaginaryfangirl
Summary: This is a collection about F1 team principles and their lifes. Will include all sort of wild ships, so be prepared!
Relationships: Cyril Abiteboul/Christian Horner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Crawling back to you

When he read the news headline he couldn't help smirking. Especially when he saw all the speculation. Could Christian be coming back to him? He doubted it. They were over.

Or so he thought. Now, he was in a press conference with the other and he felt like there was something between them. Maybe it was just because the press officers who kept asking him if he could imagine having a deal with Christian again. God, if they only knew. A deal was not all he could imagine.

"Cyril?" 

His eyes snapped up to meet an field of green.

"You didn't answer the question."

He felt himself blushing and certainly didn't notice how Toto was trying to hide a smirk behind his mask.

"Ah, yes. I am sure, that if me and Christian were to start a deal, our personal differences would be put behind us."

"Personal differences?"

Sometimes he could kill the press. He also very clearly heard Toto laugh now.

After it was over, he just wanted to go. This was embarrassing already and the press certainly weren't helping. They were about as useful as Toto who was currently heading for his direction. Oh no, he wasn't going to deal with this today.

Frantically he looked around before he found a door. He didn't know to where but everything was good to escape the other.

Quickly darting to it and opening it, he was gone.

"Well, this is a surprise. "

That British accent could only belong to one person.

As he was turning around, his suspicions were sadly confirmed. 

"Christian. "

As if day couldn't get any better.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same."

How could explain? The truth was probably the best.

"I am hiding from Toto."

"That's funny because I am doing the exact same thing."

"Why would you be hiding from Toto?"

"I could ask you the same."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud shout from the door.

"Are you in there Cyril?"

He quickly pressed his lips together.

He saw Christian was about to say something and without thinking, he was infront of the other and pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Well, I'll leave then." There was something smug in the tone of the other but he couldn't quiet tell.

It was only when he heard the retreating foot stops from Toto when he realized that he was still pressing his hand on Christian's mouth.

He went red like a tomato and quickly brought some distance between them.

"I am so sorry, I just..."

He didn't really have any explanation as to what he was doing or why without telling about *it*. 

And he certainly wasn't going to to talk about *it*.

"Do you want to explain why Toto would be searching for you and why he can't know where you are?"

"I can't. "

The other snorted. 

"You can't or you won't?"

"Why are you hiding from him?" 

Great Cyril, this will not seem like distracting at all.

"You seem like you're avoiding my question there. "

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You know, if you have troubles with Toto, I am pretty sure the FIA, will just throw you out."

What?

"This has nothing to do with racing. "

"It doesn't?"

Now, there was a glint in Christian's eyes that you didn't like at all.

"Is this something personal?"

"If it is, it does not concern you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I saw how you and Toto were behaving during the press conference. "

"You what?"

"Yeah and I would really appreciate if you didn't make fun of me for this. I don't want to be in this position as much as you and you probably would be my last resort to go for but I can't help what happened between us."

He felt a sting of something.

"What happened between us? There was nothing Christian. Because you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore after Daniel decided to leave you for us. Which is ridiculous since he is a fully grown adult but you didn't seem to realise that."

"Excuse me? Daniel had nothing to do with any of this. And besides he is not a fully grown adult."

"What else was it then? You were hurt in your pride that someone would choose us over you? You were annoyed because the season wasn't really going well? Whatever it was, I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't you mean to say that someone would choose you over me? Because it seems like that's your entire point."

"My point is that whatever happened is done."

With that he turned around, ready to leave.

Expect, suddenly, he felt a hand gripping his arm and he was pulled back.

"It is clearly not done if you and Toto are so enthusiastically talking about it."

"We aren't talking about anything! He is just mocking me because as the idiot I am, I kept thinking about how this all might change things. He's teasing me and that is none of your business. Now, let me go!"

He was angry. What did Christian think? That his feelings just because he was the reason for it were public? No way.

"What do you mean?"

"Christian don't do this. You know exactly what I mean. You know exactly why he is doing this. You know what he is doing. Let it go."

He was yet again stopped by two arms that wrapped around his mid-rift. 

"What am I doing exactly Cyril? "

It was whispered against his ear.

God, this was torture.

"Stop it."

"I can't stop something when I don't know what it is."

"Stop using me like I am just a toy. Stop making excuses for us but then making me want to come back with everything you do. Stop making it so hard for me to get over you when we weren't even anything."

He felt the arms go slack.

He was about to breathe a sign of relief when he was turned around and confronted with the gaze that he had tried and failed to avoid.

"You think I am using you? "

"Aren't you?"

His gaze was glued to the floor until a hand forced him to meet those pools of colour again. 

"You aren't just a toy to me Cyril."

The hands on his chin went to his cheek and he felt those fingers ghosting over it. The goosebumps rose on his skin. Then, he was tugged forward and their lips brushed. Just a brush, nothing more and he felt his heart jumping out of his chest.

When he opened his eyes, he was meet with that smile, so full of mischief. 

"You are the price that I want to win in this game of live. "

Something happened in that moment. Something he had never thought possible, something that had been so far denied to him.

Something that Christian had tried to excuse with any reason, so that they wouldn't get caught up in whatever they were.

"You have already won. You had won ever since this started. "

That mischievous smile turned into something else then, something that he had only seen on the other one's face once.

"God. Because I don't think, I could have kept playing much longer. "

"How about you take your price now? I think you owned it."

He smiled at his own words, too gone to care.

Without another world, he felt himself being pulled against the other one's chest. 

And then, finally he felt the other ones lips on his own and it was sweeter than any victory could ever taste.

"Seems like you crawled back to me in the end, didn't it?"

He could practically taste the laughter of the Brit who owned his heart.

"But probably not in the way they all expected."


	2. Old money

If it isn't the Austrian Mafia boss!"

"Says the grumpy Italian."

He heard the other laugh.

"And why does the king grace us with his presence today?"

"Because I sadly need to."

"Oh, is it that bad? Isn't your highness used to sometimes meet his peasants?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I am an Italian. We're all clowns. "

"I didn't actually see that you were supposed to be in this press conference. "

"I wasn't but someone chickened out."

With that, he looked at Cyril.

"Ah, are there still troubles in paradise?"

He could see the blush on the French man. 

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. "

With that, the three of them with into the press conference. 

"I hate the media. "

Toto snorted. 

"They love you."

"Yeah because they only see me as a spectacle, not as an actual person. They find me funny but they don't like me."

"That's a bit down."

He had never heard Guenther talk this way about himself, especially not this honestly or sober.

"It's just the truth. At least for now, they are more focused on our lover quarrel over there."

They both turned around in time to catch Cyril being cornered by yet another journalist. 

"God, they are like vultures. "

"But it's amusing, isn't it? They don't even know half of the story."

"Neither do we probably. You never know what others might hide, especially Team principles. I mean, we have to hide most stuff, could you imagine if they knew some of it?"

Toto shivered. 

"Let's not think about that."

"Is there something that someone could use as leverage on you? I mean, dethroning your majesty might be what Christian is after."

"No."

He knew his mistake right away.

"That was too quick my friend. Now, why don't we leave Cyril alone and you tell me about that secret?"

He knew there was no point in talking against Guenther, so he just sighed and lead the way.

A while later, they made themselves comfortable in the corner of some bar.

"Now, what exactly has got you so distracted that you switched to German? That normally never happens with you with all your control."

"It's nothing."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it."

"It's really not that important. "

"Fucking try again and better. "

"Really."

"Listen up. Fucking don't pull that with me, okay Toto? Sure we're team principles but I also thought we were friends. Besides, I think even Cyril noticed and you know how oblivious he can be."

"It's just..."

How was he going to say this? The press didn't even know yet, neither did his family. 

"Fucking spit it out."

"Susie and I are thinking about getting divorced."

He heard a loud thump as Günther sat his beer down. 

"You what now? I thought you guys were happy together. I thought you loved each other? I was sure she was the one for you."

"We were or rather we are. We also do. It's just that..."

"She was not the one?"

"In a way she is and in a way she isn't. She has noticed for quiet a while but wasn't going to say anything at first since she taught it was because of our jobs. It wasn't though."

"Then what was it?"

He couldn't tell.

He just couldn't. 

"Does it matter? It just takes a toll on you, no matter what."

"You're right, it's not my business. Are you okay?"

He sighed. Was he? No. But also yes.

"It's a bit hard but it's for the best. She gets it."

"Well, I'll drink to that."

And with that, they both took a sip of their drink.

"You're heavy."

"I am tall, what do you expect?"

Guenther breathed hard through his nose.

"I'll drop you of here if you don't fucking shut up."

"I am as quiet as a mouse. "

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

While he hadn't planned to get drunk and he certainly wasn't, they had had a few more drinks. And during that time he had accidentally through a bit of clumsiness hit his knee. It hurt more than he expected and he was currently half carried by Guenther to his room since they shared the same hotel.

"If this doesn't get better by tomorrow, you should go to a doctor. "

"I will."

"You're stubborn, I don't know if I believe that. If you don't I will send Seb after you."

"Okay, that is a hard threat. "

Nobody wanted Seb after them if they were injured. 

"God. "

They had arrived at Toto's floor. 

"Do you think you can make it to your room?"

"I'll manage."

"Okay."

He stepped out of the lift and grabbed onto the .

"Toto?"

"Yes?"

Slowly he turned around.

"Whoever was the reason for Susie and you not working, do they know?"

"What, why...?"

"You had that look."

"They don't. "

"Well, I hope all three of you can deal with this. "

"Thank you. "

The lift closed and the last he heard was "I hope they're worth this."

Now he was alone.

Oh how worth it the other one had been.

So worth it.

He dragged himself to his room and for once was glad to have a room near the lift.

Fumbling he opened to door and went to a chair.

He sank down, grateful to not have to stand anymore.

With his chair turned to the window, he was faced with the many buildings of the city and their lights, shining.

His thoughts drifted back to that night.

"It's not work, is it?"

"No, it isn't. "

"Is there someone else?"

"Susie..."

"I am not mad, you wouldn't cheat. But does she know?"

"No."

"Toto, I love you. I can't be mad. But has she always been there?"

"Susie, I wouldn't have married you if I loved someone else."

"You're right. What do we do now?"

"Do you want to..."

"I don't think I can live with you if you don't fully love me. "

"I am sorry Susie. "

"You don't have to be, we can't control our feelings. We'll manage. "

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Because I think I have always know. I had a suspicion. I just hope, you don't let yourself get eaten up by this."

"God, I love you. I wish I could love you more."

"I love you too. Toto, just do me one favour. Let her know. If she has you this enchanted, she must be pretty special and I hope you don't let that slip away."

"I don't know if I can but I'll try."

He hadn't really broken his promise but also not kept it either.

But how could he let him know?

Sure, they had gotten along quiet well, when the other had still been at Ferrari but how do you tell someone that is basically your rival that you have fallen in love with him? That you have lost your heart to him, that you were getting a divorce for him? How do you tell him that somehow you found him fascinating?

He couldn't. One out of the fear of rejection and second, he didn't know who the other might tell. Sure, Maurizio had no use of this now and wouldn't tell but you never knew.

He sighed.

Slowly, his gaze drifted to a start, a shooting star.

Despite his feelings, he couldn't help a smile.

As ridiculous as it was, he wished upon a shooting star that night. Because what could he lose?

And the shooting start wouldn't tell, about the love he felt for the Italian that was unreachable, the Italian who he would probably never see again.

The shooting start wouldn't tell anyone about the way he fell into bed and dreamed about the other.

The shooting start wouldn't tell anyone about the woman who was currently sitting in her hotel room and whispered "Please don't lose yourself with this Toto."

The shooting star wouldn't tell anyone about the other man that swore in a soft tone "You couldn't have chosen someone else, could you? No, it had to be him, fucking him."

And the shooting start certainly wouldn't tell anyone about the Italian who was currently staring out his window to the sea and wondering if he ever could have had a relationship with a certain tall Austrian. Maybe now that he was gone, it could have worked.


	3. Freezing engines

"Are you fucking serious?"

He didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

The Brit's voice was unmistakable. Also, it was not only unmistakable but also the voice that had hunted his thoughts for way longer than necessary. If it was even necessary. Which it certainly wasn't. But his mind didn't seem to care. Not when it came to the him at least. Sometimes he questioned if this had always been there but then he again, it might have and he just had never noticed.

Signing he turned around and was faced with an angry looking Christian Horner.

"First off, how did you even get in here and second could you maybe explain what you are talking about? Last I knew, I wasn't a mind reader."  
"You have the audacity to be sarcastic right now?"  
"I am always sarcastic, that isn't something now. And I don't know what now you are elaborating to, so please enlighten me."  
"You are a snake."  
"Pretty sure I am a human but go on."  
"God, I hate your French ass."

He couldn't hide the smirk he had now. And he also couldn't help but notice that the cheeks of Christian had blushed just a bit on this one.

"I don't know what my ass did, but I highly apologise. What has it being French to do with anything though?"  
"You fucking asshole."

His smirk fell when Christian practically dashed across the room and was suddenly infront of him, turning his chair to face him. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were just teasing each other, sometimes also angering the other but never like this. Something felt different.

Christian wouldn't seriously do anything? He must be smart enough not to, especially considering that they were in his office.

"Christian, can you please explain what this is about?"

He usually never called the other by his first name other than in his thoughts but right now seemed like the right time.

"Christian? Now you want to act friendly?"  
"I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you fucking do. Don't act like an innocent man. You knew what you would do to us when you said that you wouldn't accept the engine freeze. You knew what it would mean to the team."

He was in disbelief. 

"You storm into my office, yell at me and it's all because of this?"

"Because of this? BECAUSE OF THIS? CYRIL, THIS IS GOING TO RUIN US."  
"First off, it won't ruin me..."

But he didn't get further because, suddenly his chair was dragged forward and his collar was grabbed by Christian. 

The other was only a few inches away from him, there was barely any room between them. 

"You listen to me, right now. I don't care what you do, I don't even care what you think about me. But this? Threating this when you damn well now, it could ruin us, that is too far. Before I didn't care about your stupid quills bit now I do. If you have a problem with me, take it out on me, not on my team."

He couldn't even think straight. 

"You think this is about you?"  
"What else would it be about? "

He couldn't help laughing which seemed to confuse Christian because he loosed his grip.

"You are really that self absorbed aren't you? Do you always believe that everything is about you? Can't it be about someone else? Or maybe something else? No, it always has to be about the great Christian Horner, doesn't it? Because you can't even imagine a world where people might not be thinking about you constantly. You can't even imagine that maybe for one second, just one second, someone might not be thinking about you and your ridiculous British accent that can drive people mad."

He hadn't even realised that he had gotten up but somehow he had rissen from his chair and now he was towering a bit over Christian with the other still having a lose grip on his collar. Interesting, he had never really considered how he was a bit taller than him. 

He was now getting angry too. How dare Christian just waltz into his office like he owned to place and yell at him with basically no reason and totally him.

"Excuse me?"

He slightly looked down to meet a pair of eyes. They looked... confused and still angry? 

"What?"

His voice didn't sound snappy. That was good, that really wasn't who he was. 

"My annoying British accent?"  
"What?"  
"You just that my ridiculous British accent can drive people mad."  
"I didn't. "  
"Yes, you did."

He did? Merde. Why did his filter not work sometimes? He wished that the ground would swallow him but of course that wouldn't happen.

"I did then, so what about it? That's not why you are here now, is it?"

"No, but it might be to root to it. If you find me that annoying why don't you just avoid me? I know it's a bit harder with the media making us out to be some sort of rivalry and the deal we'll probably have to make which will make things even more awkward but you don't have to talk to me otherwise."

"Says the man who just waltzed into my office to confront me about a regulation."

Christian's face darkened again.

"Yes, I did. So are you going to stop what you are doing?"  
"Why would I? This isn't about you."  
"Obviously it is, if you think that much about me. This is your personal vendetta against me."  
"Me thinking about you has nothing to do with this. And it's not against you. It's a call from the higher ups, okay?"  
"What higher ups? There's no one on top of you."

He couldn't hid the grin now.

"Bad choice of words Christian. "  
"What?"

As soon as he realized what he had said, the was yet again an adorable blush on the other ones face. 

God, it was not adorable,stop thinking like that Cyril.

"You find me adorable?"

What?

His eyes turned down to a smirking Christian. 

"You just said that out loud. "

Oh fuck.

"That's jumping a bit far isn't it?" He could feel the laughter because his hands were shaking.

"Did I say that out loud too?"  
"Yes,you did. Now, is this the reason why you are thinking about me ?"  
"I don't think about you. "  
"Yes, you do, you just admitted it."

He quickly thought back on their conversation from a few moments.

"I never said I thought about you."  
"You said that you thinking about me had nothing to do with the engine freeze. "

Oh,he did say that.

God, he was an idiot. 

"Well,obviously I think about you, we all think about other teams something. "

That might be the worst save he ever tried.

"I think we both know that isn't not about our profession."  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because you find me adorable and my ridiculous accent annoys you."  
"I don't find you adorable, I meant your blush."

Cyril, could you maybe think more before you try to make excuses?

"You find my blush adorable?"  
"Uhm..."

What was he supposed to say to that?

Yes?

"Ah. That explains a lot."  
"What?"  
"Like the fact that during this entire conversation, he haven't told me to let go of you once."

He looked down and true, Christian's hands where still slightly gripping his collar.

"And what exactly does this explain to you?"  
"Oh Cyril, drop the acting, it doesn't suit you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now Christian's smile turned into a smirk and he knew he was screwed. 

"Oh, I think you know."

One of the hands, let go of his collar and Cyril did everything in his willpower to suppress an embarrassing whimper. 

However, he didn't even have time to do more than that whimper, before he was pressed in his chair and had a lap full of Christian Horner.

Oh no, what was this?

The other hand meanwhile had moved to the back of his neck and was testing there. 

The hand which had just pressed him down, was now grabbing the control next to him which lowered the blinds to his window and pressed the button to lower it.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't need to see the other ones face to know he was smiling. 

"Giving us time to talk."

It was whispered into his ear and he felt the shivers all over his body.

That however was not the only thing he felt.  
Please God no, be nice on me for once. 

Think about anything else than Christian sitting in your lap.  
He clenched his teeth.

"Talk about what?"  
"Us."  
"There is no us."  
"Oh, you are really naive Cyril. There has been an us for so long."  
"No, there hasn't. "  
"Please. You really think that we were just indifferent to each other when we were teasing? You think we are indifferent and there isn't anything between us? "  
"Yes, I do."

With a sly smile Christian moved his hips, so that he was pressing down on Cyril's groin. 

Oh god, please no.

This could not be happening.

Think about the most unattractive thing imaginable. 

Like...

The guy who you couldn't get out of your head for weeks, who was constantly in your stream of thoughts, really inappropriate ones at that considering you are sort of rivals but that doesn't take away from the fact that you have been imagining the most vivid scenarios with.

God, he was screwed. 

He could feel his erection growing.

"Now, you want to tell me about nothing?"  
"This does mean anything."  
"It doesn't? Are you sure about that?"

And now he did not only feel the other pressing down on his groin but he could also feel like touching his arm and auto raising goosebumps. 

"If this doesn't mean anything, I could just leave."

Cyril's eyes widened and his desire seemed to take over with that sentence, he wasn't able to restrain himself anymore.

"If you do that, I am going to kill you."

He grabbed the other ones waist to prevent him from leaving.

He could see a smirk on Christian's lips, that infuriating smirk which had haunted for seemingly forever.

"Stop it" he practically growled out.

"What?"  
"This."  
"I am not doing anything."  
"You are doing this to provoke a reaction."  
"I mean, I already got that if it was my goal."

And with that he yet again ground his hips.

Cyril had to fight really hard to not make any noise. 

"I am not that easy to manipulate Christian."  
"Oh, you aren't?"  
"No."

And with that, he practically pushed to other out of chair and walked away.

He heard the disbelief in his voice.

"You aren't going to walk away, are you?"

He grinned, knowing that he had already won this and slowly moved to the door.

"Cyril!"

It was a plea. 

God, that was hot and turning him on way more than he would like to admit.

He turned to key, making sure Christian heard the door look.

"I just want to make sure we can have a proper conversation. "

He heads footsteps and before he knew what was happening, he was pressed against the door, Christian pushing him against it, trapping him with his body.

"Let's talk."

"Ah, ah."

He pushed back, making Christian enough to not use his full strength and therefore giving him the chance to change their positions.

"If I heard you correctly, than there wasn't anyone on top of me."

Now Christian smiled and leaned up to him.

"And if I heard you correctly, my ridiculous British accent is driving you mad."  
"Oh, it's not just your accent."

And with that, he passed the gap between them and Cyril could feel ever last brain cell shuting off.

It was just Christian, his entire body screaming for him.

His hands searched and settled on the smaller ones waist.

Somehow the fact that he was taller than Christian gave him a weird sort of satisfaction. 

He could feel Christian's hands reaching for his hair.

He slowly parted from the other, one.

"And for the record. Your blush is adorable, I can't wait to see where else it spreads."

Well, that cute blush returned and this time even more than before.

And with all of that, the engine freeze seemed forgotten.


End file.
